


When The Time Is Right

by laurenkmyers



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Marvel Universe, Spoilers, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkmyers/pseuds/laurenkmyers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a little extension of the airport/quin-jet scene when Natasha helps Steve and Bucky escape. It's got a big Buckynat undertone to it. It's kind of a 'what I wish had happened' moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Time Is Right

Nat isn’t stupid. Or easily distracted. She had realised, almost immediately, that Barnes and Rogers were nowhere to be seen. She also knew exactly where they were headed. Turning her head slightly from her position on the ground she catches sight of the Quin-jet she had flown here on. Barnes and Rogers needed an escape route, and she’d provided them with just that. 

Nat takes one last glance at her friends, all engaged in their own separate battles, before she turns heading in the opposite direction of the fighting. She reaches the jet in no time, standing defensively on guard in front of it. Not a minute later, the building surrounding the jet starts caving in on itself as the battle outside rages on. Through the dust of the wreckage she observes as Captain America and The Winter Soldier approach her cautiously. Rogers looks at her in defeated shock, his head hanging low for just a minute before he lifts it in defiance. A fire burning in his gaze. Nat glances subtly over at Barnes briefly, catching a flicker of something in his eye as he looks her up and down. The butterflies in her stomach at his gaze startles her. Ignoring her body’s reactions entirely she sighs defeated, looking back over to Steve.

“You’re not gonna stop?”

“You know I can’t” he sighs, stubbornly. 

The choice before her was evident. The time had come for her to pick a side despite her allegiances. She didn’t want to see her friends like this. Fighting each other when there were real threats out there, but Steve Rogers was not backing down. Not today. Maybe not ever. For once in her life Natasha Romanoff was about to choose emotions and friendship over loyalty and duty. 

“I’m gonna regret this” she sighs as she fires her long-range bite at the oncoming storm dressed in black vibranium.  
Both Rogers and Barnes turn to see T’Challa fall as he tries to fight his way through. They both look back at her once more. A mixture of shock and surprise evident on both their faces.

“Go!” 

Steve nods and runs past her.

Barnes hesitates.

Nat fires another widow’s bite stopping T’Challa in his tracks.

Nat glances over at Barnes with desperation in her eyes pleading for him to run before she can no longer restrain the mighty King of Wakanda. He nods in acknowledgement of her sacrifice. For Steve. For _him_. 

“Thank you, Natalia” he whispers as he sprints past. The ghost of a man she once knew very intimately appears in his words. Her insides liquefy at the sound of her real name on his lips. _He remembers_.

She fires off two more bites in quick succession, using T’Challa’s distraction to her advantage she turns to look at the retreating form of the Winter Soldier. Her soldat. Grinning, she comes back to herself and yells after him, a hint of teasing in her voice,

“So you _do_ recognise me?”

Barnes chances one last glance in her direction before disappearing into the quin-jet and out of sight. He’s smirking. 

The time will come when the spider meets her soldat once more. When everything is calm and the world isn’t currently waging war against itself. But until that time comes Natasha has a job to do.


End file.
